Paw Patrol: Chase's Little Crush
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: Chase has a crush on Skye. Marshall and Zuma have figured that out. But now the real question is what does Skye think about him? Can Chase gain the courage to tell her how she feels while going on a mission with her? All 5 chapters are done.
1. Chapter 1

**Paw Patrol: Chase's little crush**

**First out, I know Paw Patrol is a kid school, HOWEVER... I find the show pretty good and cute too. With the whole Chase like Skye thing, I just had to do a fanfic on it. So here it is.**

It was another good day for the Paw Patrol. Ryder was playing games on his pup pad again, while the pups were busy playing outside in the park. Chase was playing tag with Marshall and Zuma while Skye was busy playing ball with Rocky and Rubble. But while they were playing, they happen to notice Chase was staring at Skye in an unusual way.

"Skye...you are so awesome." Chase said to himself. Then Chase got tagged by Marshall. "You're it, Chase." Marshall said. "Huh?" Chase said confused for a second. "Oh right." "Are you ok, dude?" Zuma asked. "Yeah...I'm fine." Chase said uncomfortable.

At the moment both Marshall and Zuma were happening to notice that Chase was staring at the direction where Skye was playing with the others. "There's Skye and the other." Marshall said. "Did you wanted them to play with us?" "Umm...no." Chase said. "Huh? Then why are you..." Zuma said before thinking everything. At the moment, the two of them finally got it and began to chuckle. "Oh I see now." Zuma said. "Yeah! Me too." Marshall said. "See what?" Chase said. "You like Skye, don't you Chase." Marshall said. This gave Chase a little bit of a shock. "Wha...what?" Chase said. "That's…..that's not…" Zuma then spoke out. "Aha! You so crushing on Skye." Zuma said. "Hey! Hold on…." Chase said starting to blush a bit. Then Marshall and Zuma teased them some more. "YOU LIKE SKYE! YOU LIKE SKYE!" Chase then quickly put his paws covering their mouths. "Keep it down." Chase whisper to them. Then he was hoping Skye didn't hear, luckily she didn't hear them so he took a sign of relieve. "If I tell you guys, will you promise to keep it down?" Marshall and Zuma stared at each other for a second, then back to Chase and nodded.

The three headed to a far spot from the others. Then Chase spoke out. "Ok. I do like Skye." Chase said. "I liked her for a while." "Is that why you are always worried about her and look at her a current way? Marshall asked. Chase had no choose but to nod yes. "Yeah! It's just that she's so cute." Chase said. "You should tell her ." Marshall said. "What?" Chase said. "I can't just ask her that. What if she doesn't feel the same way?" "You won't know tell you try, dude." Zuma said. "I guess you're right." Chase said. "Ok! I try." Marshall and Zuma gave their friend a happy look, hoping things would work out.

**Next Time: What does Skye think about Chase?**


	2. Chapter 2

While Chase was talking to Marshall and Zuma, Skye was still playing with Rubble and Rock. They stop to look around and notice the others were gone. "Hey! Where are Chase and the others?" Skye asked. "Looks like there are over there by that tree talking." Rubble said. "Wonder what they are talking about?" Rocky said.

Skye then, looked at Chase in an uncertain way. "Chase…." Skye said to herself. "Are you ok, Skye?" Rubble asked. "Yeah. I'm just wanted to know what they are talking about." Skye said. "Maybe they are talking about you." Rocky said. "Why me?" Skye asked. "Hehe!" Rocky laughed. "What's so funny?" Skye asked. "You are a cute girl." Rocky said. "Maybe one of them likes you."

Skye then kind of freaked out. "What? Don't be silly." Skye said. "I don't think that's the case." "Not even for Chase?" Rocky said. "Chase is…ok." Skye admitted. "I'm mean, he's sweet, smart, brave and always looking out for the team, but it's not like I….." Skye then stopped and blushed a bit. "Is something wrong?" Rubble asked. "I…..think I like Chase." Rocky and Rubble were shocked to hear her said that.

Meanwhile Chase, Marshall, and Zama were at Chase's Dog house. Chase was looking for something to give to her. Throwing a couple of things around. One thing just happened to be a pink swimming cap. "Isn't this Skye's bathing cap?" Zuma asked. "Maybe…." Chase answered nervously. "Why do you have it?" Marshall said. "Uhhhh…." Chase said not knowing what to say. "Don't answer that." Marshall said. "So what are you looking for?" "Something to give to Skye." Chase said. "Like giving her stuff back." Zuma said noticed that Chase also had Skye's pink mirror. "Just something like a flower." Chase said. "Chase, I think you should just go out and ask her." "Yeah….you guys are right again." Chase said smiling. Then Zuma look and found some photos. "Are these headshots of Skye?" Zuma said with a smirk. Chase then blushed crazily. "Give those back!" Chase said. "I already told you I liked her." Marshall and Zuma laughed some more. Then noticed that someone coming their way. It was Skye. "Here comes Skye." Marshall said. "Looks like she wants to talk." Zuma said.

**Next Chapter: What does Skye want to talk about?**


	3. Chapter 3

Flashing back to Skye, Rocky, and Rubble from earlier….

"So you….you like Chase?" Rubble asked.

"I think I do." Skye said. "I mean I just realize how great he is. Not to mention he actually is pretty handsome."

"Handsome?" Rocky and Rubble said in-sync.

"Uhh…..I mean…he's….ok." Skye said starting to be a bit embarrasses.

"Well, are you gonna tell him?" Rocky asked.

"I guess I can try. But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Skye asked.

"You won't know until you try." Rubble asked.

"Yeah!" Skye said agreeing. She then noticed Chase with Zuma and Marshall near his doghouse. "There he is over there. I gonna go talk to him right now."

"Good luck." Rubble and Rocky said. Skye then made her way toward Chase.

"I hope Chase does like Skye." Rocky said to Rubble.

"Of course he would. Why wouldn't he like Skye?" Rubble said to Rocky. "I mean Skye is cute, nice, always so happy, and…." Rubble then stopped for a moment realizing how he said things.

"Uhhhhhh…Rubble?" Rocky said give Rubble a look.

"Oh sorry! Hehe!" Rubble said embarrasses.

Going back to the Skye walking toward Chase. Zuma and Marshall decided to go off leaving those two alone.

"Hey Skye!" Chase asked. "What's up?

"I just wanted to see what you guys were up to." Skye asked him.

"Nothing really. Just talking."

"About what?"

"Uhhh….nothing important." Chase said starting to blush. "What about you three?"

"Noth….nothing." Skye said blushing as well.

"Actually….I kind of wanted to talk to you." Chase said to her. "This is it. I got to tell her." Chase said to himself.

"Huh? About what?" Skye said. "Is he gonna tell me himself?" Skye said to herself.

"Skye, I…."

At that moment, their collars were flashing and beeping. Ryder was calling the pups.

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout." Said Ryder from the collars.

"Ryder needs us." Chase and Skye said in-sync.

"Guess I'll tell you later." Chase said.

"Right." Skye said.

The two head to the lookout and the elevator. They were the first two, and then Rubble, Rocky, and Zuma were next.

"Umm….where's…."Rocky said wonder where's Marshall was. Marshall came by and slipped as usual and bumped into everyone.

"Sorry guys!" Marshall said. Chase just happen to be holding Skye in a certain way because of the crash.

"Gahhh….sorry!" Chase said letting go blushing a bit.

"It's ok." Skye said blushing too.

Then there was a silent moment.

"This doesn't feel awkward after all." Marshall said trying light the mood.

The elevator finally went up having the pups switch to their gear. The elevator went up and the pups went into positions.

"Ready for action Ryder, sir." Chase said as always.

"Thanks for coming." Ryder said. "Mayor Goodway said that Chickaletta has gone missing. We need to find her before she gets into trouble."

He then clicked on his pad to scroll to Chase's Icon.

"Chase, I need your detective skills and sniffer to find clues."

"Chase is on the case."

He then scroll to Skye's Icon.

"Skye, I need you and copter to search for her from the air."

"Let's take to the sky." Skye said doing a flip.

"Gahhhh…We're on a mission together." Chase and Skye thought and blushed about it.

"Are you two ok?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah….we're fine." Chase and Skye a bit nervous.

"Ok. Paw Patrol is on a roll."

With that said Chase and Skye go down the slide and activated their vehicles for the mission.

**Next Time: The Mission**


	4. Chapter 4

If you have been reading, the last couple of chapters, Marshall and Zuma found out that Chase likes Skye. Also that Skye told Rocky and Rubble that she likes Chase. So the two like each other and each of them don't know it yet. Also, Ryder, Chase, and Skye have been sent out to look for the mayor's pet Chicken, Chickaletta. Currently at the lookout, Marshall, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble and just standing awkwardly at each other.

"Soooooooo….." Marshall and Zuma said to Rocky and Rubble.

"Soooooooo….." Rocky and Rubble said Marshall and Zuma.

"So Chase and Skye are on a mission together?" Marshall said to the others.

"Yeah…there's nothing weird about that, right?" Rubble said a bit nervous.

The four pups continue to stare at each other.

"Um….do you guys know something?" Rocky asked.

"Maybe. Do you guys know something?" Marshall said.

"Is the something that you know something we know?" Rubble said.

"Is it involving two other pups?" Zuma said.

"SO YOU GUYS KNOW?" All four of them shouted out.

"So Skye and Chase both like each other?" Marshall said.

"Seems that way." Rocky said.

Meanwhile, back to Ryder, Chase and Skye heading to City Hall, Chase and Skye were thinking about things.

Chase's POV:

I guess it's no surprise to me that I like Skye so much. When I first met her, she was always so happy and positive. She would always like and flip. She really love taking to the skies with her copter and her jetpack. Seeing her so happy, actually made me happy too. Guess that's why I like being with her so much. Whether we are playing games, hangout, or going on missions, I just like being with her. I always want to make sure she ok and happy. I would do anything for her.

Skye's POV:

When I think about it, Chase has always been there for me. He was always looking out for the other pups and me. He's always been so sweet. Chase is always so brave when it come to a tough mission or leading us. Not to mention, he really great to hang out with. I remember when save Alex from flying so high from Zuma's kiteboard, he was so worried. When I think about it, I think he looks out for me so much because he likes me too. Is that what he wanted to tell me? Tell me that he always liked me. Did I always like him?

While still in their thoughts, Ryder called on Chase and Skye.

"Chase, Skye, are you two ok?" Ryder asked.

"I'm fine, sir." Chase said getting out of his thought.

"I'm fine too, Ryder." Skye said.

"Good. Now let's go." Ryder said.

The three finally head to start their search for Chickaletta in City Hall.

**Next Time: The "ACTUALLY" mission stuff.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryder, Chase and Skye met the mayor at the in the front of City Hall. Skye landed her copter to the ground with the others.

"Thank goodness you are here Ryder and pups." Mayor Goodway said.

"Hey Mayor Goodway!" Ryder said. "You called because Chickaletta has gone missing again?"

"Yes. I need your help to find her before she gets into trouble." Mayor Goodway said.

"Don't worry. We're on it." Ryder said.

"I just need to pick up her scent." Chase said.

Mayor Goodway let Chase sniff her purse for Chickaletta's scent. Unfortunately, there was a feather being in there and well…

"Ah….AHCHOO!" Chase sneezed. "I'm allergic to feathers."

Skye couldn't help but giggled quite a bit. Chase felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh no. She's laughing at me." Chase thought to himself. "She must think I'm a loser now."

"Oh no. I think I embarrassed him." Skye thought to herself. "I shouldn't have laughed at him. Sorry that I laughed, Chase."

"It's ok. She went this way." Chase said pointing at a direction.

Skye went back to her copter for an air search, while Chase and Ryder search the ground. When that happened, Ryder went to Chase.

"Chase, you got a moment?" Ryder said.

"Sure thing, Sir." Chase said.

"You have been acting different lately."

"Oh….um…it's nothing, sir. I'm fine."

"Really? So it has nothing to do with your feelings for Skye?" Hearing that gave Chase a bit of a shock.

"You….know?"

"I knew for some time now. The way you look her. The way you always seem to worry about her."

"Seems like everyone knows. What do you think I should do, Ryder?"

"Chase, if you want to be with Skye, you should be with Skye. So tell her."

"Well I was going to until you called us."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Once this mission is over, I tell her."

"Good."

Meanwhile, Skye was looking from the sky and just happening to see Chickaletta on top of a building.

"Ryder! I found Chickaletta on top of a building." Skye said.

"Good work." Ryder said.

"Ok I'm gonna go down to get…" At that moment, there was this big gust of wind blowing. The wind was causing her problems controlling her copter. The next thing she knew, she crashed onto the rooftop.

"Skye? Skye!" Ryder shouted out.

"Is she ok?" Chase said worried for her. Then he whimpered a bit.

"I'm ok. A little shaken, but fine." Skye said.

"YES! SHE'S OK!" Chase said excitedly.

"Skye, is Chickaletta ok?" Ryder asked.

"Yes. She's fine." Skye says as she sees Chickaletta clucking and pecking around. "I wonder how she got up here."

"Question for another time. Can you get her down?" Ryder asked.

"No problem. *ruff* Wings!"

Skye activated her jetpack and carried Chickaletta. Then she landed back down to the ground with Chase and Ryder. Mayor Goodway was there too.

"Good work Skye." Chase said.

"Chickaletta, there you are. You got to stop getting into trouble." The Mayor said. "Thanks Paw Patrol."

"No problem." Ryder said. "Remember, whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

With that said, there was only one thing left to do. Skye spoke out.

"Now that we are done, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me, Chase?" Skye said.

"Oh, um…..yes." Chase said.

"You can do it." Ryder whispered to Chase.

Chase decided to have string up all of his courage.

"Umm….Skye…..I wanted to tell you that I…."

"Yeah…."

"I…..li….like you."

"Wha…what?"

"Did you hear me? I like you. A lot."

At that moment, Skye's heartbeat was beating like crazy.

"He said that he liked me. He really does like me." Skye thought. She felt happy inside. "Can you say that one more time?"

"*ruff* Megaphone." Chase got his megaphone out. "I SAID I LIKE YOU, SKYE."

"Woah! Keep it down. Others will hear you."

"I don't care. In fact…"

Chase then goes to the sidewalk.

"ATTENTION ADVENTURE BAY! I, CHASE OF THE PAW PATROL LIKE SKYE. I REPEAT, I CHASE OF THE PAW PATROL LIKE SKYE." Chase continued to shout out his feelings for Skye getting the attention of a lot of people. Skye face became really red.

"This is a little much." Ryder said. Skye then runs to Chase and closes his mouth before saying it again.

"Keep it down. Chase, if I say I like you too, will you keep it down?" Skye said. This felt familiar to Chase, but he nodded and put away his megaphone.

"I like you too Chase."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So….you will be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to."

The two smiled at each other and then hugged. They also happened to get a bit of a audience of people going aww for the two.

"Did you have to use the megaphone?" Skye asked.

"Sorry." Chase said blushing a bit.

Sometime later, the three went back to the Lookout. Chase and Skye were by a tree close to each other. While the others just happen to be watching.

"So they are a couple now?" Zuma asked.

"Yep! Chase told Skye his feelings and Skye felt the same way." Ryder said.

"I'm happy for those two." Rubble said.

"I'm kinda jealous of him." Rocky said.

"Yeah, but we will be fine." Marshall said.

Chase and Skye were snuggling each other and talking.

"So that's why I was missing my bathing cap."

"Yeah, I like holding onto it. But don't worry. You can have it back."

"Thank you. You know, I wish you told me your feelings sooner."

"You know me. The tough guy."

"Heehee! The tough guy with a soft side. But that's what I like about you."

Skye then licked Chase on the right side of his face. Chase was really red from that.

"What that was unexpected." Chase said. "But, that's what I like about you."

Skye then smiled at him. Then the two stayed close to each other hoping that the moment they have will never end.

**THE END**


End file.
